Just the Two of Us
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Ron Weasley hanya akan mencintai Hermione. Sejak saat itu ia selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Hermione adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya. Tapi bagaimana jika waktu yang telah berlalu membuat semuanya berubah? SLASH. Epilogue compliant. Twoshot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **past RWHG, mention of character death, Post-DH, Epilogue compliant, SLASH.

.

**Just the Two of Us**

© Neshvidha

.

Ron Weasley tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Hermione. Itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika menatap tubuh istrinya yang tidak bergerak di atas salah satu tempat tidur di St. Mungo. Salah satu Penyembuh mengatakan kepadanya jika Hermione mengalami pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan. Sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk menyelamatkan istrinya dan hanya berhasil menyelamatkan Rose—anak perempuannya.

Walau demikian, saat ini di matanya Hermione masih terlihat cantik seperti di dalam ingatannya; dengan wajah cantik dan rambut cokelat yang mengembangnya yang terurai. Dan jika saja mengabaikan wajah pucat pasi wanita itu, ia pasti berpikir Hermione masih hidup seperti sebelum melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Hermione saat persalinan.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Hermione adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya; wanita yang dicintainya. Ia memastikan dirinya untuk tidak mencintai atau bahkan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Tidak apa-apa jika ia harus merawat Rose seorang diri. Ibunya—Molly Weasley—pun sama sekali tidak akan keberatan membantunya membesarkan anak perempuannya, bukan?

Ya. Tidak apa-apa, Ron berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa melakukan semua itu. Rose pasti bisa tumbuh menjadi anak-anak pada umumnya walau tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu.

Tapi... Ron harus mengakui bahwa membesarkan seorang anak sebagai orang tua tunggal ternyata bukanlah semudah yang dibayangkannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika membesarkan Rose ternyata memerlukan banyak sekali pengorbanan. Ia bahkan harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Auror agar bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk Rose. Ron tentu tidak menyesal karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan kembali mengelola _Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes_ bersama George. Lagi pula jika bekerja di tempat itu ia tidak perlu harus meninggalkan Rose sendirian di _The_ _Burrow_ dan merepotkan ibunya lebih dari semua yang sudah dilakukan kepadanya. Ia bisa membawa dan menjaga anak perempuannya di toko itu.

Ron masih ingat bagaimana di tahun pertamanya ada banyak sekali hal yang harus dipelajarinya untuk merawat Rose. Awalnya pun ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengganti popok ataupun memandikan Rose. Jika saja ibunya tidak ada pada saat itu, Ron tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Cukup lama waktu yang diperlukannya sebelum pada akhirnya ia bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari waktu yang terlewat. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, empat tahun telah berlalu. Rose akan menginjak tahun keempatnya dalam dua hari ke depan. Dalam dua hari itu pula sudah empat tahun Hermione meninggalkannya.

"... Kau oke, Ron?"

Selama beberapa saat Ron tidak menyadari sosok George yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menyadari bahwa George tengah menunggu jawaban darinya, ia menganggukkan kepala sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis; mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja sebelum mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan daftar persediaan benda-benda lelucon di lembaran perkamen di tangannya. Ia beruntung George tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Laki-laki itu memilih meninggalkannya ketika seorang pengunjung terlihat mengacaukan salah satu benda lelucon.

Ron menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu jika saat ini dirinya tidak bisa memfokuskan perhatian kepada pekerjaannya. Berkali-kali pula ia mengacaukan beberapa hal sejak tadi pagi. Berkali-kali pula pada akhirnya George-lah yang memperbaiki kesalahannya. Mungkin ia harus menuruti kata-kata kakak laki-lakinya untuk pulang lebih cepat? Ron tahu tidak seharusnya ia beragumentasi. George benar. Kehadirannya di tempat ini tidak akan ada gunanya jika ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik.

Pada akhirnya, setelah memastikan Rose tidak terbangun di pangkuannya, ia bergegas meninggalkan toko. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di flat miliknya yang ia tempati hanya berdua bersama Rose. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati Harry sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana; berkutat dengan makan malam di dapur. Bukan kali pertama Harry akan mampir ke flat-nya untuk sekadar makan malam atau berbicara. Ron tentu tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga Harry sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Laki-laki itu bahkan sering membantunya untuk menjaga Rose.

Bukan pemandangan yang asing pula ketika Rose tertidur di pangkuan Harry atau laki-laki berkacamata itu mengajak anak perempuannya pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bermain.

"Hei, Ron. Makan malam hampir siap."

Ia mendengar Harry berkata dari arah dapur seperti mengetahui kedatangannya. Ia tidak menjawab dan bergegas menuju kamar Rose, membaringkan, dan menyelimuti anak perempuannya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur. Kedua matanya segera menangkap sosok Harry yang berdiri di depan tungku memasak sambil mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"Kau oke?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Ron mendengar pertanyaan itu dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa mereka selalu bertanya demikian. Apakah karena sebentar lagi adalah hari peringatan kematian Hermione sehingga mereka berpikir jika dirinya sedang bersedih? Mungkin memang benar ia tengah bersedih, tapi itu tidak akan membuatnya depresi hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya mempunyai kewajiban untuk memastikan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Apa makan malam kali ini?" Ron berujar dan mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Dalam diam mengangguk setuju ketika Harry mengatakan tengah memasak sup dan pai daging. Hanya dengan mencium aroma makanan yang menguar di udara sudah langsung membuat perutnya berbunyi. Ron baru ingat jika ia melewatkan makan siang karena sibuk melayani pembeli.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung di dalam keheningan. Ron tidak keberatan. Harry seolah-olah tahu jika ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melakukan pembicaraan. Biasanya baik Harry ataupun dirinya pasti akan menceritakan kejadian yang belakangan ini mereka alami. Tapi untuk kali ini, Ron menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Saat membersihkan perabotan setelah makan malam pun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakan sesuatu. Ron menyibukkan diri dengan mempersihkan piring sementara Harry bertugas mengeringkannya.

"Aku membawa beberapa botol _butterbeer_ dan _firewhiskey_," Harry angkat bicara setelah mereka beranjak menuju ruang tamu sembari mengirimkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa dan menyalakan televisi. "Mau bergabung?"

Ron tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui tawaran sahabatnya. Sambil mendudukkan diri di samping laki-laki berkacamata itu, Harry dan dirinya menikmati beberapa gelas _butterbeer_ sambil diselingi dengan _firewhiskey_. Hal seperti ini sudah bukan sesuatu yang jarang dilihat. Menjelang hari kematian Hermione, ia dan Harry akan memilih menghabiskan waktu sambil menikmati beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol. Terkadang pula mereka akan mengobrol; membicarakan hari-hari ketika mereka masih di Hogwarts atau semacamnya. Ron selalu mencoba untuk mengabaikan bagaimana dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali teringat dengan mendiang istrinya. Harry yang sepertinya tahu bagaimana perasaannya pasti akan memilih menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijau itu; melayangkan tatapan cemas yang sama setiap tahunnya.

Ron tidak begitu suka ketika Harry mencemaskannya. Ia adalah laki-laki dewasa, bukan? Ia tidak ingin Harry menjadi 'Molly-kedua' yang akan mencemaskan hidupnya. Ia tentu saja tidak lupa seberapa besar pertolongan yang diberikan Harry kepadanya untuk membantu membesarkan Rose. Ron bahkan sering mengatakan agar laki-laki itu tidak perlu mencemaskannya lagi dan akan lebih baik memfokuskan perhatian kepada hidupnya sendiri. Bukankah sampai saat ini Harry masih saja melajang? Tidakkah Harry menginginkan seorang pendamping?

"Ah, aku ingat," Ron memulai. Pandangannya tidak lepas menatap gelas berisi butterbeer di tangannya. "Sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah mengatakan mengapa kau dan Ginny putus, _mate_. Bukan berarti aku ingin ikut campur, tapi... _well_, sedikit aneh saat mendengar Ginny mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Kita semua tahu betapa besar keinginan Ginny untuk bersamamu."

Walau Harry tampak sangat ingin menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan dengan mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain, Ron cukup jelas bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh sahabatnya sedikit menegang. Ia bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan dirinya tidak ada masalah setelah mendengar hubungan Harry dan Ginny berakhir tiga tahun lalu.

Mungkin hanya dirinya yang menyadari bagaimana hubungan di antara kedua orang itu terlihat berbeda setelah sekian lama bersama. Ron sangat jarang melihat bagaimana kedua mata Ginny bersinar jika membicarakan Harry. Selama beberapa bulan sebelum mereka putus, Ron juga bisa melihat jika Harry dan Ginny sangat jarang terlihat bersama. Adik perempuannya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan karir Quidditch-nya sementara Harry terlihat sibuk dengan karir sebagai seorang Auror. Sampai sekarang baik Harry dan Ginny tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun mengapa hubungan itu berakhir.

"Apa kau percaya perasaan seseorang bisa berubah, Ron?"

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan kepadanya membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Ia tanpa sadar menggenggam erat gelas kaca di tangannya.

"Aku rasa begitu," jawabnya tanpa melihat Harry. "Tapi tidak semua orang bisa dengan mudahnya merubah perasaan terhadap seseorang. Terlebih, kau tahu, jika kau sangat mencintai orang itu. Apa itu alasan Ginny memutuskan hubungan denganmu? Karena kau mencintai orang lain, _mate_?"

Harry tidak menjawab, tapi keheningan di sekitarnya sudah cukup membuat Ron mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Harry. Ia tidak marah bahwa Harry mencintai orang lain selain adik perempuannya. Tidak. Ia tahu bahwa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan karena ia sendiri mengalami hal itu. Perasaannya kepada Hermione adalah contohnya. Di saat keluarganya mendesaknya untuk menikah demi membantu membesarkan Rose, Ron tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa mencintai orang lain selain Hermione. Ia juga tidak ingin posisi Hermione di mata Rose digantikan oleh wanita lain.

Egoiskah dirinya karena berpikir demikian?

"Ron, aku—"

Mantan Gryffindor itu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya setelah menyadari Harry kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama; pandangan yang mencemskan dirinya. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk meminta laki-laki itu diam. Harry tidak membantah dan tanpa kata kembali menyodorkan botol _firewhiskey_ kepadanya. Ron menerima botol itu dengan senang, menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kaca, dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rose?" Ron mendengar Harry bertanya. Melirik dari sudut mata, laki-laki di sampingnya sedikit pun tidak melihat ke arahnya. Pandangan Harry tengah terfokus ke sebuah televisi yang menyala tanpa suara. "Molly sempat mengatakan kepadaku jika Rose terkena demam."

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, Rose akan baik-baik saja. Mum sudah membawanya ke St. Mungo untuk memastikan tidak ada yang serius. Ini tidak seperti Rose akan—"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Kedua matanya sempat melebar tapi dengan cepat pula ia menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Apa kau pikir hidupku akan berbeda jika Hermione masih ada di sini?" Ron tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk menarik kembali pertanyaan itu terlebih setelah ia melihat sepasang mata hijau cemerlang Harry menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ron mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali berpikir demikian, kau tahu. Sampai saat inipun aku masih tidak percaya jika... jika Hermione sudah meninggal."

Harry menatapnya dalam diam tapi berapa pun waktu yang diperlukan, ia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya. Harry tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Mengapa... mengapa kau tidak mencoba mencintai orang lain? Mungkin dengan begitu setidaknya kau bisa menerima bahwa Hermione sudah tidak ada bersama kita."

Ron tahu bahwa Harry hanya ingin membantunya. Ia sadar jika dirinya tidak begitu sering membicarakan mendiang istrinya kepada siapapun. Tapi mendengar kata-kata itu dari Harry entah mengapa membuatnya kesal. Tidak seharusnya Harry berkata seperti itu, bukan? Harry pasti sangat tahu dan mengenal bagaimana perasaannya kepada Hermione.

"Lebih mudah mengatakan daripada melakukannya, _mate_," ujarnya dengan nada sinis yang tidak disembunyikannya. "Coba saja kau yang berada di posisiku. Lagi pula aku ragu jika bisa mencintai orang lain lagi."

Ia menyadari alkohol sepertinya sudah mulai mengambil alih pikirannya sehingga membuatnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat Harry memperlihatkan raut bersalah di wajah laki-laki itu. Ron ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mantan Gryffindor itu juga menyadari jika sepertinya ia mulai mabuk. Benar saja, ia bahkan dengan cerobohnya membiarkan isi gelasnya tumpah dan membasahi pakaiannya saat ingin beranjak mengambil air putih di dapur dan menghindari laki-laki di sampingnya. Ron mengumpat atas kecebohonannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian umpatan itu berubah menjadi erang frustrasi karena ia yang tidak mampu menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan baik saat ingin membersihkan kekacauan itu.

"_Bloody_ _hell_...," erangnya sekali lagi. Ia hampir melemparkan tongkat sihirnya sejauh mungkin jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya. Sepasang matanya terlihat tidak terfokus kepada sekitar. Ia sungguh melupakan keberadaan Harry yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya. Harry mungkin sudah sangat lama menjadi sahabatnya tapi sampai sekarang ia masih tidak merasa nyaman ada orang lain yang melihat betapa menyedihkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau mabuk. Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Ron," Harry berkata namun ia hanya setengah menangkap kata-kata laki-laki itu. Terlalu lelah dan mengantuk karena pengaruh _firewhiskey_ membuatnya tidak membantah ketika Harry membaringkannya di atas sofa dan menyelimutinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi kelopak matanya untuk tertutup. Ia sempat mendengar Harry mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi karena otaknya sudah dipengaruhi oleh alkohol, ia tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata itu.

Namun jauh di dalam dirinya ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Harry adalah sesuatu yang penting.

**. . . . . . .**

Ron segera menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Harry ketika laki-laki itu tidak muncul di pemakaman seperti biasanya. Ron bahkan mulai menyadari kalau ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Harry sejak dua hari lalu. Jika biasanya ia masih melihat Harry di flat miliknya keesokan pagi setelah malam di mana mereka mengenang Hermione, tapi tahun ini berbeda. Ron ingat bagaimana ia terbangun keesokan paginya dengan sakit di kepala dan mual di perut. Ia dengan segera meminum ramuan untuk menghilangkan semua efek alkohol itu. Tapi setelah kondisinya membaik, ia menyadari bahwa Harry tidak terlihat di flat-nya. Laki-laki itu juga tidak datang semalam atau hari ini.

Ron tahu dirinya mungkin harus memeriksa keadaan Harry. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia melupakan semua itu. Kali ini ia ingin memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sebuah pusara yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mantan Gryffindor itu mengamati dalam diam Rose yang meletakkan seikat bunga di depan batu nisan sebelum kembali berdiri si sampingnya dengan mengandeng tangan kanannya. Anak perempuannya sangat mirip dengan Hermione. Walau masih berumur empat tahun, Rose tahu makam di depannya adalah makam Hermione—ibunya. Rose bahkan sudah mulai memintanya untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang mendiang istrinya. Ron tidak keberatan. Ia menyukai saat di mana dirinya membagi ingatannya mengenai wanita berambut cokelat mengembang itu.

"Apa Mummy senang di sana, Daddy?" Rose berkata sambil berusaha menyaingi langkah kaki lebarnya yang melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman. Ron hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Sungguh? Tapi mengapa kau selalu bersedih jika menemui Mummy? Kau tidak senang Mummy di sana?"

Ron tidak dengan segera menjawab. Ia tentu saja tahu alasan mengapa dirinya bersedih setiap kali mengunjungi makam Hermione. Tapi apakah ia harus mengatakan alasan itu langsung kepada anak perempuannya? Apakah pada akhirnya Rose akan mengerti?

"Daddy?"

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menundukkan kepala, dan melihat Rose yang menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli es krim di _Diagon_ _Alley _lalu pergi menemui Uncle George dan Grandma, hmm? Mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu," Ron mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Rose. Seolah-olah es krim dan hadiah jauh lebih menarik membuat anak perempuannya terpekik senang dan memintanya untuk segera pergi. Dalam diam ia menghela napas karena tidak perlu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kita hanya akan pergi berdua?" tanya Rose. Senyum lebar masih terlukis jelas di wajah mungil itu. "Di mana Uncle Harry? Dia tidak pergi bersama kita?"

"Tidak, Rose. Tidak kali ini. Mungkin Harry sedang sibuk bekerja," jawabnya sembari berusaha mengerti mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang ketika Harry tidak bersama mereka menikmati es krim seperti sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hari sudah beranjak siang ketika Ron menginjakkan kaki di _Flourean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor._ Udara yang panas membuatnya tidak sabar untuk memasuki tempat itu. Di sampingnya, Rose berjalan sambil sesekali berlari kecil. Anak perempuannya dengan antusias segera mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan memesan es krim untuk mereka.

Ketika pesanan sudah terhidang di atas meja, Ron tidak bisa mencegah kedua matanya menyapu suasana di sekitarnya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap akan menemukan sosok Harry muncul dari balik daun pintu dan mengatakan permintaan maaf karena datang terlambat. Tapi setelah ia hampir menghabiskan es krim cokelatnya, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Ron tidak suka semua ini. Tidak biasanya Harry menelantarkan kegiatan mereka setiap tahun. Biasanya, walau sesibuk apapun pekerjaan laki-laki itu sebagai seorang Auror, Harry pasti akan menyempatkan diri pergi dengannya mengunjungi makam Hermione. Setelah itu, mereka akan pergi makan es krim bersama dan kembali ke flat-nya untuk makan malam atau mampir di The Burrow menikmati makanan yang disiapkan ibunya. Harry bahkan selalu berusaha untuk meliburkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

Tapi sekarang, bukan saja Harry tidak datang bersamanya mengunjungi makam Hermione tapi juga tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Sampai malam menjelang, Ron sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Dan ketika ia berkunjung ke Grimmauld Place, Kreacher mengatakan jika Harry tidak ada di sana.

Selama seminggu lebih Ron tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Harry. Laki-laki itu seolah menghilang begitu saja. Saat ia dengan sengaja berkunjung ke Kantor Auror untuk menanyakan keberadaan Harry, salah satu Auror mengatakan jika laki-laki itu tengah pergi menjalankan misi. Sekali lagi Ron menemukan dirinya tidak menyukai apa yang didengarnya.

Tapi mengapa? Ia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini, bukan? _Hell_, Harry bukanlah seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Laki-laki itu sudah dewasa; sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Tapi—walau apapun alasan itu—Ron tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Ia tidak suka itu. Sangat tidak suka.

**. . . . . . .**

"... Apa maksudmu dengan Harry yang bersikap berbeda?"

Ron mengedikkan bahunya mendengar Ginny berbicara sebelum mengaduk teh di dalam cangkir miliknya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Rose yang tengah bermain bersama Victoire di ruang tamu. Ini adalah hari Minggu. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi semua orang berkumpul di _The_ _Burrow_ untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Ia beruntung hanya ada dirinya dan Ginny di dapur. Ia sedang tidak ingin dikelilingi banyak orang. _Hell_, ia bahkan berusaha menghindari ibunya yang selalu mendesaknya untuk kembali menikah.

"Aku mengatakannya bukan hanya karena perasaanku saja," ujarnya dengan nada tidak yakin. "Maksudku, kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya? Seminggu lalu? Atau lebih? Aku tidak tahu. _Blimey_... aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Intinya Harry seperti sedang menghindariku, kau tahu."

Ginny mengangkat sebelah alis. "Mungkin Harry sedang sibuk? Aku tidak tahu, Ron. Harry tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku setelah kami putus. Kau yang lebih sering bersamanya sekarang. Kau yang seharusnya lebih tahu."

"Tapi dia tidak ada mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku," Ron berkeras. Ia masih merasa kesal setelah tempo hari Harry tidak datang ke pertandingan Quidditch dimana mereka sudah berjanji sejak sebulan lalu. "Apa kau pikir dia sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

Kali ini Ginny mengedikkan bahu; membuatnya mengerang frustrasi.

"Mengapa justru kau yang terlihat seperti kebakaran jenggot, Ron? Harry punya kehidupannya sendiri, ingat? Kau selalu mengatakan Harry bersikap seperti Mum. Tapi dari yang kulihat sekarang, justru kaulah yang bersikap sebaliknya. Santailah. Ini bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir hanya karena Harry tidak ada di sekitarmu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku... Harry tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya dan aku hanya—"

"—Ron," Ginny memotong. Ia menyadari nada tidak biasa di suara adik perempuannya. "Kau terlalu mencemaskan Harry. Mengapa untuk sejenak saja kau tidak perlu memikirkannya? Mungkin Harry memang hanya sibuk. Dia akan kembali kalau memang sudah waktunya, bukan? Hanya saja... bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Harry?"

"_Why_, _Ginny_?" Ron bertanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Bukan hal yang biasa ia mendapatkan tanggapan seperti itu dari Ginny. "Mengapa kau terdengar kesal?"

"Aku tidak kesal."

"Kau terdengar kesal bagiku, Gin. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mantan Trio Emas Gryffindor itu cukup dibuat terkejut ketika Ginny memukul meja sambil menatapnya tajam. Rahang adik perempuannya terkatup rapat seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Ron sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Ginny bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku _tidak_ baik-baik saja, Ronald," desis Ginny. Kedua tangan perempuan itu terkepal di atas meja. "Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja mengamati apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Harry. Sungguh, Ron, kau memang laki-laki yang tidak peka."

"A-apa?"

Ginny memutar kedua matanya. "Kau memang tidak pernah sadar, bukan?" tanya Ginny tanpa mengalihkan perhatian darinya. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Harry—lupakan saja. Ini bukan tempatku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu."

Tanpa menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Ginny segera beranjak dari dapur bersamaan dengan Molly Weasley yang datang sambil menanyakan ada keributan apa di dapur. Sepasang mata biru Ron hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggung Ginny yang perlahan menghilang di ruang tamu. Ia bergeming di tempat. Sekali lagi Ron merasa ada sesuatu yang dilewatkannya. Namun apapun itu, ia tidak tahu.

**. . . . . . .**

Ron sangat terkejut ketika membuka pintu flat-nya dan menemukan sosok Harry yang berdiri dengan mantel Auror yang masih melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu empat hari setelah kunjungannya ke _The Burrow_. Selama beberapa saat, ia terdiam dan tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Ia pun tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Harry yang menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Dari mana saja kau, _mate_?" Ron berbalik bertanya. "Sudah bosan untuk menghindariku?"

Kata-kata sinisnya berhasil membuat Harry mengernyit dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajah ke samping. Ron segera tahu bahwa Harry selama dua minggu ini laki-laki itu memang sedang menghindarinya. Ia hampir saja membanting pintu flat jika saja tidak ingat bahwa sudah lama dirinya tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki berkacamata di hadapannya. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ron membuka pintu lebih lebar; dalam diam mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk.

"Di mana Rose?"

"Bersama Mum mengunjungi Fleur," Ron menjawab, setengah enggan. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala, melepaskan mantel Auror, dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa. Dari sudut matanya ia mengamati bagaimana Harry mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang sambil menundukkan kepala. Untuk pertama kalinya Ron tidak suka keheningan di sekitar mereka. Keheningan ini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dadanya sesak dan penuh layaknya sebuah balon yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak karena kelebihan udara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ron?"

Harry mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu sedikit terangkat seperti mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ron tentu saja dengan cepat menyadari bahwa senyum itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ron akhirnya menjawab. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Harry. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _mate_. Dari mana saja kau?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya dari beberapa tempat," katanya. "Aku dan beberapa Auror tengah menyelidiki beberapa kasus."

"Sungguh? Kau sepertinya sangat sibuk sampai bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar memberitahuku. Kau seperti menghilang begitu saja dan bahkan Auror di Kementerian pun tidak tahu kau di mana. Aku sampai berpikir jika kau sedang mencoba menghindar dariku."

Ron sangat tahu ia terdengar tidak dewasa karena kata-kata yang dilontarkannya kepada Harry. Namun saat ini ia tidak begitu peduli. Ia sedang kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa muncul begitu saja setelah mencoba untuk menghindarinya? Ron tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari hal karena Harry bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang bisa menghilang begitu saja. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Harry menghindarinya. Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya merasa tidak nyaman? Mungkin Ron bukanlah laki-laki yang peka seperti kata Ginny. Itu adalah sifatnya sejak dulu dan bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk merubah sifat itu. Akan bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika Harry langsung mengatakan tepat di depan wajahnya daripada membuatnya bingung seperti seminggu belakangan ini, bukan?

"... _Sorry_. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud—" Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _mate_. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk... err, menghindarimu. Sungguh."

Harry melemparkan senyum canggung kepadanya. Ron tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mendesah pelan sebelum pada akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum di wajah. Kekesalannya seperti menguap begitu saja tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

"Oke. Hanya saja... hanya saja jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau membuatku cemas."

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat. Ia tentu saja sadar bahwa laki-laki berkacamata itu tidak sepenuhnya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Ron membiarkan semua itu berlalu seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia juga berusaha mengabaikan perasaan asing yang sekarang mulai disadarinya setelah melihat Harry berdiri di depan pintu flat-nya setelah dua minggu tidak terlihat.

"Hei, Ron. Aku hampir lupa mengatakannya padamu, tapi Neville mengundang kita ke _Leaky_ _Couldron_ sore ini," Harry berujar. Ron tidak lagi mendapati ekspresi canggung di setiap gerak tubuh Harry. "Mau pergi ke sana?"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Ron untuk memutuskan menerima ajakan Harry. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengambil mantel bepergian dan syal rajut. Harry sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri di depan perapian; menyodorkan mangkuk bubuk _floo_ ke arahnya. Hanya dengan sekejap saja ia tidak lagi berada di dalam flat mungilnya di pinggiran kota London tapi di sebuah _pub_ yang familiar di matanya dengan sosok Hannah Abott menyapa dari belakang meja _pub_; mengatakan kepadanya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Melakukan apa yang dikatakan Hannah Abott, dengan duduk di depan meja _pub_ dan gelas _butterbeer_ atau _firewhiskey _sembari mengobrol bersama Harry dan Neville, membuatnya mengenang hari-hari di mana masa depan adalah sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkan esok hari. Ia tidak perlu mencemaskan sesuatu yang rumit. Saat ini ia hanya perlu memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan berapa gelas _firewhiskey_ yang bisa diminumnya sebelum mabuk. Ya. Hanya dirinya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga jika _firewhiskey_ yang diminumnya akan membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

**TBC**

Hullo! RWHP pertama saya. Semoga bisa diterima. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu memberikan kritik/saran/review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron ingat jika sebelum ini ia tengah menikmati malam bersama Harry, Neville, dan Hannah di _Leaky_ _Cauldron_. Ia juga ingat memberikan selamat kepada Neville yang akan segera menikahi pemilik _pub_ itu dalam beberapa minggu ke depan sembari menegak _firewhiskey _dari gelas miliknya. Hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya sampai kembali ke flat atau bagaimana bisa saat ini tubuhnya menempel pada dinding dengan Harry yang berada tepat di hadapannya; menekan tubuhnya sembari meremas pelan pinggangnya.

Dan lagi, kenapa Harry terlihat terengah-engah seperti kehabisan napas? Mengapa kacamata laki-laki itu berkabut sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu?

Ron awalnya tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang mendekati siapa hingga mereka berada di dalam posisi seperti sekarang. Pemandangan sekitarnya yang tidak berhenti berputar sama sekali tidak membantu apapun. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebelum semua pemikiran itu menguap dari benaknya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut bibirnya. Ia terpaku di tempat. Pandangannya yang mengabur hanya bisa melihat wajah Harry yang sangat dekat dengannya hingga Ron bahkan bisa melihat beberapa bintik di wajah laki-laki itu.

Namun bukannya menjauh, Ron justru merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang kurus Harry. Kehangatan tubuh laki-laki itu membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan reaksi yang aneh. Sebelum ini, Ron selalu mengejek jika ada seseorang mengatakan kepadanya seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut ketika berciuman. Tapi sekarang ia mulai memercayai itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya memang ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dan membuat aneh namun bukan ke arah yang buruk. Tubuhnya terasa panas seperti ada yang tengah membakar dirinya dari dalam.

Ron sudah sangat lupa bagaimana rasanya mendapati ada sebuah tubuh di depannya, memeluknya, dan membagi kehangatan. Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi sensasi apa yang dirasakannya ketika bibirnya berpagut dengan bibir lain; mengecap, mencumbu, dan bahkan menautkan lidah. Tapi Ron tahu jika ia merindukan semua itu—jika tubuhnya mengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya walau sudah sekian lama berlalu.

Ia tidak menyadari jika salah satu tangannya kini bergerak ke leher Harry sementara tangannya yang lain menahan punggung laki-laki itu untuk tidak menjauh. Selama beberapa saat Ron membiarkan bibir Harry memagut bibirnya sebelum ia membalas setiap pagutan bibir itu. Ia bahkan mencoba kembali menyusupkan lidahnya di antara bibir sahabatnya lalu menuai desah panjang dari laki-laki tersebut. Tubuhnya pun kini tidak tinggal diam; bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuh Harry.

Sejujurnya, Ron tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang. Secara logika, hal seperti ini—berciuman dengan sahabat baiknya—tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Harry menciumnya. Sebaliknya, ia seharusnya mendorong tubuh Harry menjauh dan segera pergi, bukan? Namun logikanya seperti tidak bekerja dengan baik. Ia justru membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ia membiarkan Harry menekan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mencumbunya. Ron bahkan tidak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang saat ini mendesah panjang.

"Ron—"

Ia tidak membiarkan Harry mengatakan apapun. Saat laki-laki itu menjauhkan wajah, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali meraup bibir itu kembali. Ron bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Harry yang membengkak atau bagaimana napas sosok itu memburu tidak terkendali. Ia juga sempat mendengar suara napas Harry yang tertahan sebelum bibirnya kembali menempel pada bibir itu. Harry mendesah pelan dan memejamkan mata sembari membisikkan sesuatu di depan bibirnya.

Ron tidak sempat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Harry. Ia terlalu sibuk memagut bibir laki-laki itu dan merasakan sensasi dan gejolak yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam dirinya. Semua ini sama sekali tidak terasa asing baginya. Ron sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan semua ini.

Ketika pada akhirnya persediaan udara menjadi masalah untuk ke sekian kalinya dan Harry yang mencoba menjauhkan diri, Ron dengan perlahan melonggarkan dekapannya pada punggung laki-laki di hadapannya. Sepasang mata birunya bisa melihat kedua mata Harry yang bergerak sedikit liar sebelum terpaku ke arahnya. Wajah laki-laki itu masih memerah dengan desahan napas yang masih memburu. Ia tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya tersentak ketika merasakan Harry menumpukan dagu pada bahu kanannya.

"Ron, ini—" Harry menggelengkan kepala lalu terdiam cukup lama. Saat laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuh dan beringsut menjauh, Ron menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah kecewa karena mendadak saja udara di sekelilingnya menjadi lebih dingin. Ia masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Pengaruh _firewhiskey_ membuat semuanya menjadi membingungkan.

"Kita perlu bicara—tidak, aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu," kata Harry lagi dengan sorot mata serius. "Tidak sekarang tentunya. Apa kau... apa kau punya waktu?"

Ron mengangguk. "Besok?" tanyanya.

"Yeah."

"Uh, oke."

Harry mengangguk setuju, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sangat tipis hingga Ron mungkin akan melewatkan senyum itu. Hanya dengan melihat Harry membuka mulut, Ron tahu laki-laki di hadapannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun setelah menunggu, Harry hanya diam dan akhirnya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengatakan selamat malam kepadanya. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan desir aneh saat telapak tangan Harry tidak sengaja menyapu lengannya. Sepasang mata birunya memilih mengamati punggung laki-laki berkacamata itu hingga menghilang di dalam kobaran api kehijauan di dalam perapian.

_Bloody hell, _apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Saat ini Ron hanya berpikir untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman dan tidur. Ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Harry. Mungkin jika dirinya terbangun keesokan hari, ia menyadari apa yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mungkin juga ia bisa mencerna semua itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kondisi seperti sekarang.

Tapi nyatanya, walau kedua matanya terasa sangat berat, Ron tidak juga bisa memejamkan mata dan tidur seperti yang diharapkannya. Selama beberapa lama kedua matanya hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Mengapa Harry dan dirinya berciuman? Mengapa Harry tidak terlihat berusaha menolak atau mengapa ia juga menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum ini?

Tubuhnya mungkin terasa lelah tapi tidak membuatnya mampu beristirahat hingga keesokan harinya, saat matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur, ia masih mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi yang sama. Otaknya masih saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama selama beberapa jam terakhir tanpa sekalipun bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

Ron mengerang frustrasi. Dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal ia memukul permukaan tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu. George pasti sedang menunggunya di toko. Dan bukankah malam nanti ibunya akan membawa Rose kembali ke sini?

Ia mengerang untuk kedua kalinya, beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menyeret kedua kakinya dengan enggan. Hanya perlu setengah jam baginya untuk sampai di depan toko lelucon; mencoba tidak memedulikan beberapa penyihir yang berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Yeah, Ron tidak lupa jika menjadi veteran perang dan membantu Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup membuatnya dikenali oleh penyihir-penyihir lain.

Sepanjang hari, Ron berusaha untuk melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik berharap dengan begitu pikirannya tidak tertuju pada kejadian semalam. Ia bahkan melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan George; hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika saudaranya menanyakan mengapa perilakunya sedikit berbeda hari ini. Ron tentu saja tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia juga tidak memedulikan ketika George menanyakan kembali mengapa dirinya terlihat sedikit berantakan dibandingkan hari biasanya.

Ron tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika penampilannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Ada beberapa lipatan hitam di bawah matanya akibat tidak tidur semalam. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Namun ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang, ia bergegas menuju ruangan di belakang toko dan meminum ramuan untuk menghilangkan efek _hangover_ yang masih tersisa.

Dan ketika George memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk menutup toko, Ron tidak bisa tidak mendesah kecewa. Padahal dengan berada di tempat ini pikirannya bisa teralihkan dari laki-laki bermata hijau cemerlang yang sekaligus juga adalah sahabatnya.

Tapi bukankah ia tidak bisa selamanya berusaha melarikan diri? Lagi pula Harry sudah mengatakan akan menemuinya. Mereka perlu bicara. Tentu. Ron mulai memikirkan kata-kata Harry sekarang. Mereka memang perlu bicara dan ia sudah mempunyai dugaan jika apapun yang akan mereka bicarakan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama.

Malam itu, Ron tidak langsung pulang ke flat-nya. Ia memilih pergi ke _The_ _Burrow_ untuk menjemput Rose. Mungkin jika masih sempat, ia bisa ikut makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya.

**. . . . . . .**

Ia tiba di luar pagar _The_ _Burrow_ bersamaan dengan sosok ayahnya yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba tidak jauh darinya. Di matanya, Arthur Weasley tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dibandingkan dalam ingatannya sejak kecil. Hanya saja ia bisa melihat bagaimana dengan perlahan rambut laki-laki itu mulai berubah warna dengan bagian depan kepalanya yang tidak memiliki rambut lagi. Ron bahkan sempat mendengar Percy mengatakan jika sudah saatnya Arthur mulai menikmati masa tua dan tidak lagi bekerja di Kementerian. Namun ia tahu ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang sedikit keras kepala. Ayahnya dengan segera mengabaikan pendapat Percy; memilih melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

"Ron? Kaukah itu?"

Mantan Gryffindor itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepasang mata birunya mendapati kerutan samar muncul di kening ayahnya ketika menyadari sosoknya yang berdiri di luar pagar dengan bayang-bayang pohon yang membuat tubuhnya setengah bersembunyi di antara kegelapan.

"Hei, Dad," ia menyapa, membuka pintu pagar, dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya mendekati _The_ _Burrow_. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi," ayahnya berkata sembari tertawa. Tapi begitu melihat ia yang hanya tersenyum tipis membuat laki-laki itu terdiam dengan kening berkerut. "Kau baik-baik saja, _Son_?"

Ron mungkin harus mengatakan kepada keluarga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan serupa kepadanya. Ia sendiri sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari mereka setiap kali bertemu. Tidakkah mereka lupa bahwa sekarang ini dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa—seorang ayah—dan bukan lagi anak-anak berusia tiga tahun yang terjatuh dari sapu terbang mainan mereka?

"Seriuslah, Dad, berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama," Ron akhirnya berkata setelah membuka pintu belakang _The_ _Burrow_ yang langsung mengarah ke dapur. Ia tidak bisa mencegah suara terkejut keluar dari bibirnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabraknya.

Menurunkan pandangannya, Ron segera menemukan sosok anak perempuannya yang berseru senang. Kedua lengan kecil Rose tengah memeluk pinggulnya. Ron mengulurkan kedua tangan dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Rose. Segera saja ia mendapatkan kecupan basah di pipi kirinya. Ia menganggukkan kepala ke arah ibunya. Sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada sosok Ginny yang tengah menyiapkan piring.

"Kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam, Ron?" Molly bertanya sehingga membuatnya menganggukkan kepala. Ibunya terlihat senang sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kepada Ginny; mengatakan untuk menyiapkan sebuah piring lagi untuknya.

Tidak perlu aba-aba dari siapapun sebelum Ron mendudukkan diri di ujung meja dengan Rose yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara membiarkan Rose bermain dengan beberapa mainan sihir, sepasang mata birunya menyapu ke sekitar. Ia menyadari jika dirinya tidak lagi mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Tidak ada lagi keributan di meja makan ketika seluruh keluarganya berkumpul saat jam makan tiba. Kali ini pun hanya ada kedua orang tuanya, Ginny, Rose, dan dirinya sendiri yang makan malam di meja itu.

Saat makan malam berlangsung, Ron tidak banyak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia mencoba untuk tetap memfokuskan perhatian kepada perbincangan di antara keluarganya walau pikirannya kembali mulai tertuju kepada Harry. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika kedua matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam dinding sembari bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri apakah Harry sudah sampai di flat-nya atau apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu sekarang. Ron bahkan bisa merasakan adanya dorongan yang besar sehingga membuatnya begitu ingin segera pergi dari rumah kedua orang tuanya dan menemui Harry.

"... Ron? Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

Ron tidak langsung memberikan reaksi. Setelah mengerjapkan mata dan memfokuskan perhatian, ia baru menyadari jika makan malam sudah selesai. Sosok ibunya terlihat sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur yang kotor. Ayahnya tidak terlihat di manapun. Sementara itu Ginny masih duduk di tempat yang sama namun tengah menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban. Ron tidak terkejut menemukan Rose mulai menguap dengan kedua tangan mengusap kelopak mata yang mulai terasa berat.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala, memangku tubuh kecil Rose ke sofa terdekat dan membiarkan anak perempuannya untuk tidur. Dalam diam mengikuti Ginny ke arah teras rumah. Ia sempat mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat udara di sekelilingnya terasa lebih hangat setelah merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tergidik karena udara malam yang mulai berhembus kencang.

"Harry menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku siang tadi."

Tubuhnya seolah refleks bereaksi mendengar pertanyaan Ginny. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Walau saat ini Ginny tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya tidak membuatnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi kepadanya. Mendadak saja memori dari apa yang terjadi semalam kembali berputar di kepalanya. _Hell_, Ron bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Harry pada bibirnya atau aroma tubuh laki-laki itu di hidungnya.

"Huh? Apa yang diceritakannya kepadamu?" Ron mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan meredakan detak jantungnya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik tentunya," Ginny menjawab, masih menatap halaman _The_ _Burrow_. "Mengenai... _well_, kau yang menciumnya dan—"

"—aku tidak menciumnya. Dia yang _menciumku_, kau tahu."

Ron segera tahu kesalahannya setelah menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Kedua matanya melebar melihat Ginny yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot tidak bisa diartikan. Ron meneguk ludahnya dan membuang wajah. Dalam hati mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya sebentar.

"Jadi," Ginny berkata lagi setelah berdeham. Ron sungguh terkejut mendengar nada biasa di suara adik perempuannya. "Kalian memang berciuman, huh? Tidak penting siapa yang memulai, bukan? Ini memang sudah saatnya kau mulai merelakan kepergian Hermione."

Ron tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat karena mencoba untuk tidak berteriak sekeras mungkin kepadanya Ginny. Bagaimana mungkin Ginny mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan nada suara yang tenang? Memang sudah saatnya ia merelakan Hermione katanya?

Mantan Gryffindor itu semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sampai kapanpun Ron tdak akan bisa merelakan kepergian wanita itu. Apa Ginny menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Hermione hanya karena Harry dan dirinya berciuman? Ginny tidak tahu apapun tentangnya—mengenai bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan, Gin?" Ron bertanya di antara bibirnya yang terkatup. Kedua mata birunya bertemu dengan pandangan Ginny.

Ginny menarik napas panjang, seperti menyadari atmosfir tidak nyaman yang berasal darinya. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" wanita di sampingnya berbalik bertanya. "Sampai kapan kau akan berkabung atas kematian Hermione? Ini sudah empat tahun, Ron. Tidakkah kau—tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini? Aku hanya ingin Ron yang kukenal kembali, kau tahu."

"Ginny—"

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku," Ginny memotong. "Kau berubah, Ron, sejak kematian Hermione. Kau mungkin tidak sadar tapi kami semua—Mum, Dad, George, dan _hell_, bahkan Percy—menyadari kau bersikap sangat berbeda. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Mum selalu menatapmu dengan sorot bersedih melihatmu pergi dari sini. Mum sudah pernah kehilangan seorang anak, Ron. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu anak laki-lakinya lagi."

Ron terpaku di tempat. Tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia bisa melihat air mata menggenang di sudut mata Ginny seolah-olah hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk tumpah. Ron tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ginny kepadanya. Ia juga tidak pernah menyadari sorot sedih di mata ibunya seperti apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah demikian? Benarkah ia bersikap berbeda selama empat tahun terakhir?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi sekarang.

"Tapi... sikapmu jauh berbeda jika bersama Harry." Ron yang cukup terkejut Ginny mengatakan sesuatu dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala. "Awalnya kau memang bersikap sama. Masih bersedih dan berkabung. Walau demikian, seiring waktu, kau mulai bersikap seperti biasanya jika Harry berada di sekitarmu. Kau... kau bersikap seperti Ron yang kukenal tapi jika Harry ada di sana. Selebihnya, kau kembali seperti Ron yang asing. Apa kau sadar itu?"

Sekali lagi Ron tidak tahu. Bagaimana ia bisa menyadari hal seperti itu jika dirinya sendiri tidak sadar dengan sikapnya yang berbeda?

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu," kata Ron setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

Ginny memutar matanya. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Ron."

Sesungguhnya, ia memang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Ginny tadi. Benarkah ia menjadi dirinya sendiri jika bersama Harry? Ron sendiri tidak tahu semua itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya! Dan bagaimana mungkin Ginny mengatakan kepadanya untuk jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Mulai menganggap bahwa pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Ginny tidak akan mengarah ke hal yang berarti membuat Ron memutuskan beranjak dari teras rumah. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala ketika Ginny berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Kepalanya sudah cukup penuh dengan pikiran yang lain dan ia merasa tidak ada tempat lagi bagi apapun yang ingin dikatakan Ginny kepadanya.

Ia perlu berpikir dan membiarkan Ginny mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, ia yang menggendong Rose di pangkuannya memilih untuk kembali ke flat menggunakan jaringan _floo_. Sempat terpaku sejenak di depan perapian ketika telinganya menangkap suara dari televisi yang menyala. Ron segera teringat kepada sosok laki-laki berkacamata yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Tapi siapkah ia untuk berbicara dengan Harry?

Ron merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Melirik ke arah ruang tamu, ia tanpa sadar menghela napas lega menemukan Harry berbaring di atas sofa panjang, tertidur lelap. Setelah menidurkan Rose di kamarnya dan memastikan anak perempuannya tidak terbangun, ia kembali melihat keadaan Harry. Laki-laki itu masih pada posisi yang sama; seperti tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ron berdiri tidak bergeming di samping sosok itu dan memilih menatap wajah Harry yang tertidur dalam diam.

Selama ini di matanya Harry adalah seorang sahabat yang baik—sahabat yang ada di saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dulu ia bahkan menganggap Harry sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Ya dulu. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ron bertanya kepada dirinya. Apakah persepsinya terhadap Harry tetap sama terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi?

Memang benar jika mereka hanya berbagi sebuah ciuman. Tapi seorang sahabat tidak akan mencium sahabat mereka yang lain, bukan? Ron berani bertaruh jika ciuman yang diberikan Harry kepadanya bukan karena pengaruh _firewhiskey._ Dan reaksi yang diberikannya pun terhadap ciuman itu bukan karena alkohol karena semabuk apapun dirinya, ia masih mempunyai logika atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya membalas ciuman Harry? _Hell_, bukannya ia juga punya inisiatif sendiri untuk mencium laki-laki itu?

Mendadak pembicaraannya dengan Ginny kembali berputar di kepalanya dan semakin lama semakin membuat semuanya jauh lebih masuk akal. Kedua matanya kini melebar sempurna. Napasnya tercekat dengan tubuh yang menegang atas pemikiran yang sekarang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ron—?"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sepasang mata birunya segera menemukan sosok Harry yang tengah mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Mata hijau cemerlang itu menyiratkan ekspresi penuh kecemasan.

"Hei, _mate_," Ron berbisik setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. "Kau tertidur di sini. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Harry menggeleng, mencoba meraih kacamata yang diletakkan di atas meja, dan membiarkan benda itu bertengger di hidungnya. Ron menyadari jika Harry tengah menatapnya dan seperti menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Semalam kau mengatakan ingin bicara," katanya.

Harry mengangguk singkat tapi Ron bisa melihat jelas keraguan di wajah laki-laki itu. Cukup lama baginya menunggu Harry mengatakan sesuatu hingga ia sempat berpikir bahwa sahabatnya tudak akan mengatakan apapun sebelum mendengar helaan napas panjang dari sosok itu. Ron kembali merasakan dadanya berdesir mendapati kilau hijau cemerlang dari mata Harry menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingat kalau kau pernah bertanya sebelum ini mengenai apa aku mencintai orang lain?"

Ron menganggukkan kepala. Nalurinya mengatakan jika apapun yang akan dikatakan Harry erat hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ron," kata Harry lebih seperti bisikan pelan. Ron seketika merasakan jantungnya seperti berdetak selama beberapa saat. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang teman atau saudara, tapi seperti laki-laki yang menyukai seorang wanita."

"Sejak kapan?" Ron bertanya. Ia sudah bisa menduga pernyataan apa yang akan dikatakan Harry. Sejujurnya pun, ia tidak terkejut ketika mendengar Harry menyukainya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka laki-laki itu akan menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Jika saja ia tidak berbicara dengan Ginny sebelum ini, mungkin ia akan terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara Harry membuatnya memfokuskan perhatian kembali ke laki-laki itu. Ia menyadari Harry menundukkan kepala sembari memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangan. "Aku hanya menyadari jika perasaan itu ada sejak tiga tahun lalu, kurasa."

"Itukah alasannya mengapa kau putus dengan Ginny?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," Harry menjawab sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sudah sejak lama Ginny dan aku berpikir hubungan itu tidak akan berakhir baik. _Merlin_, bahkan Ginny-lah yang membuatku sadar jika aku menyukaimu."

"Oh. Sungguh?" Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum setengah dipaksakan namun tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Apa kau marah? Karena aku menyukaimu?"

Ron tidak dengan segera menjawab. Marah? Tentu. Tapi perasaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada Harry tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ron marah karena bagaimana bisa ia merasa senang dan antusias karena Harry mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman dan saudara kepadanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasakan perasaan berbeda? Bukankah ia mencintai Hermione lalu mengapa dirinya begitu senang karena pengakuan Harry? Saat ini Ron sungguh bingung dengan semuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Ron akhirnya. "Semua ini membingungkan, _mate_."

Harry mengangguk setuju. Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak menggosok hidungnya sendiri. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Ron melakukan hal yang sama; mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan ketegangan di udara, tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Sekali lagi Ron menemukan dirinya menatap Harry cukup lama sembari mencoba menerka apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu. Harry masih menolak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Ron setelah beberapa saat berlalu. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu, Harry."

**. . . . . . .**

Ron tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan di dalam dirinya ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya ia tidak menemukan Harry berada di flat-nya sore itu. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat laki-laki itu di sekitarnya dan Ron harus mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Harry. Ron tentu saja ingat jika malam itu Harry memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Grimmauld_ _Place_. Ia berusaha keras menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak meminta Harry untuk tetap tinggal.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang perlu dipikirkannya saat itu.

Tapi sekarang, setelah ia tidak melihat Harry selama beberapa waktu, Ron mulai menyesali keputusannya. Mungkinkah jika ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Harry, ia tidak perlu berdiri sendirian di dapurnya sembari memasak makan malam? Ron sudah sangat terbiasa menemukan laki-laki berkacamata itu berdiri di depan tungku memasak; menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Sungguh aneh baginya tidak melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tahu Harry menyukainya. Laki-laki itu mengatakannya sendiri, bukan? Ia juga menyadari bahwa Harry tidak mengharapkan jawaban darinya namun bukan berarti dirinya bisa mengabaikan dan menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi. _Blimey_... ini tidak terlihat semudah itu baginya.

Lalu apa? Apa ia harus memberikan jawaban atas pengakuan Harry? Lalu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri kepada laki-laki itu? Ron mengakui jika semua ini sangat membingungkan baginya dan ia bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai sesuatu yang membingungkan.

Apakah Ron mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Harry?

Di satu sisi, ia ingin menjawab demikian. Ia mungkin laki-laki yang tidak peka tapi jika menyangkut perasaan, Ron mengenal dirinya sendiri dengan cukup baik. Ia tahu ada perasaan lebih di dalam dirinya untuk laki-laki berkacamata itu. Di matanya Harry lebih dari sekadar teman atau saudara. Tapi jika Ron mengakui perasaan tersebut, itu artinya ia mengkhianati Hermione, bukan?

Ron pernah mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Hermione adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Tidak mudah baginya melupakan semua itu. Tapi bukankah Ginny mengatakan kepadanya sudah saatnya untuk merelakan mendiang istrinya? Suara di dalam dirinya menyetujui hal itu.

Lagi pula merelakan bukan berarti melupakan bahwa Hermione pernah menjadi wanita yang dicintainya, bukan? Sampai kapanpun tubuh dan ingatannya tidak akan bisa melupakan hal itu. Hanya saja untuk saat ini—di masa sekarang—Harry adalah sosok yang mengisi hatinya. Mungkin tidak sebesar perasaannya kepada Hermione—setidaknya belum—tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti akan berubah, bukan?

Ron mendadak terdiam. Tangannya yang sibuk dengan wajan mendadak berhenti. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna seolah-olah dirinya baru saja mendapat pencerahan. Tidak ingin melewatkan apa yang sudah dilewatkannya selama ini membuat Ron mengabaikan begitu saja makan malamnya. Ia memanggil Rose dan menggendong tubuh anak perempuannya yang terlihat bingung sebelum masuk ke perapian; menyerukan nama tempat tinggal orang tuanya dengan lantang.

"... Bisakah kau menjaga Rose sebentar?" ia bertanya kepada Ginny dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari segera menyerahkan Rose ke pangkuan saudarinya. Ia kembali memasuki perapian dan mengucapkan tempat tujuan berikutnya. Ia membiarkan pemandangan ruangan di _The_ _Burrow_ berganti dengan pemandangan lain di ruang tamu yang cukup familiar baginya.

Ron tidak terlihat yakin ketika keluar dari perapian di _Grimmauld_ _Place_ dirinya akan berhasil menemukan Harry. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara laki-laki itu dari arah dapur, Ron tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mendesah lega, memutar knop pintu, dan memasuki tempat itu. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Harry.

"Hei, _mate_," sapanya dengan senyum canggung. Harry tidak mengatakan apapun, terlalu terkejut. "Kau oke, huh?"

"Aku—yeah. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Ron?"

Ia mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Harry dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu. Dan ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Harry, sepasang matanya tertuju kepada kedua kilau _emerald_ di hadapannya. Ron tahu jika sekarang sudah terlambat baginya untuk pergi begitu saja. Ia adalah seorang mantan Gryffindor bukan tanpa alasan.

"Sejak dulu aku sudah mencintai Hermione," Ron memulai. Ia sempat melihat Harry mengernyit dan mencoba memalingkan wajah sebelum menahan dagu laki-laki itu. "Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintainya. Tapi Ginny benar. Sudah saatnya aku mencoba merelakan kepergiannya."

"Huh?"

Ron mengerang pelan. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa merangkai kata yang baik, _mate_. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" katanya lagi sambil mendesah. "Maksudku adalah... sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintai Hermione tapi aku ingin mencoba... aku ingin mencoba—denganmu, aku—"

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ketika merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Kedua matanya sempat melebar sebelum menyadari jika Harry kembali menciumnya. Kali ini tidak perlu waktu lama baginya membalas ciuman itu. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Harry; mendekatkan tubuh laki-laki itu ke arahnya.

Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman sensual seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman tanpa ada lidah dan gigi yang terlibat untuk memperebutkan dominasi. Ron menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Harry pada bibirnya—bagaimana bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Ron tidak bisa mencegah cengiran muncul di wajahnya setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Harry menempelkan dahi mereka; membuat Ron bisa melihat wajah lega dari laki-laki itu.

"_Well_, apa kau lapar?" Ron bertanya setelah mendengar perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi keras. Ia tidak merasa malu atau canggung.

"Sungguh, Ron?" Harry mengejek di sela-sela tawanya yang pecah. "Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal itu di saat seperti ini?"

"Apa? Aku memang lapar, kau tahu. Apa yang kau masak malam ini? Ah, bagaimana jika kita berdua makan malam di luar? Kau pasti tahu restoran enak di sekitar sini."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya kita berdua, huh?"

Ron menyunggingkan senyum di wajah dan mendekatkan diri ke arah Harry; meremas pelan kedua tangan laki-laki itu. "Yeah, hanya kita berdua," ujarnya pelan dengan senyum lebar. Ia merasakan seperti beban di pundaknya baru saja diangkat sehingga untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya.

Mungkin apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Harry tidaklah buruk. Walau semuanya belumlah pasti, untuk saat ini Ron mencoba memercayai jika di kemudian hari setidaknya ia tidak akan menyesali keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Ya. Tidak seorang pun pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bukan?

**FIN**

Fan-fiksi ini sangat jauh dari sempurna, karena itu review/kritik/saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

**~Nesh.**


End file.
